In A Heartbeat
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: Justin said to Alex that he'd always be there for her. But what happens when Justin gets in an accident and forgets everything. Including Alex? NOT a one shot Rated T for later chapters. On Hiatus for a bit
1. Confusing Brothers and Awkward Moments

In A Heart Beat

By: Lol_It'sLinds

Alex's POV

I was sitting in my room painting my nails black. It was Saturday and me. Yes ME Alex Russo was grounded. YES me Alex Roxanne Russo had no

plans because I somehow may have accidentally skipped Wizard lessons to go shopping. Hey it wasn't my fault that Abercrombie and Witch

had a sale in the next Wizard town over!! But Noooo I HAD to get ground while Max and Justin were having some "brotherly bonding" psh yeah

suuure. But whatevez. I can have a boring night too. Hey maybe I'll call Harper. I smirked. Yeahh that'll teach Justin and Max I have plans. I laugh evilly.

I look around and cough to myself.

"It is a good thing no one saw that. I say quietly to myself. I blow on my nails. I hear a knock at my door. I groan lightly.

"Yes Mother or Father who I love most dearly who let Justin and Max go somewhere while I sit here wasting my precious teenage life wast-" I say and I am broken off when Justin answers.

"Oh Alex. It sounds like to me someone is jealous." Justin says and opens my door. I throw a pillow at his head. Bullseye right in the face. He spit's a feather out of his mouth. I shrug lightly.

"I didn't say you could come in." I said and smiled evilly. He glared at me.

"My pupil is probably suffering from your powerful blow to my eye." Justin said and growled lightly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Mmhm blame it ALL on me." I said and rolled my eyes. Justin laughed lightly.

"Ohh I intend to Alex." he said and smirked. I glared at him. He could be such a geek sometimes.

"Leave My Room Before I Throw Another Pillow." I said breaking the words down into syllables. He smirked.

"I knew you were jealous of me. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" he said.

Okay that was it. I thought to myself. I threw my largest pillow at his head. The only problem was that someone else appeared in that doorway and ducked before it hit Justin.

Yep. Stupid Dad showing up at the worst time. He doesn't look to happy. He looks almost as red as when Max sat on his wand. He is approaching me. This cannot be good. Look at me saying cannot. Stupid Justin. I look at my dad and smile sweetly.

"Hi Daddy." I say and try to put on a please don't ground me again it was all Justin's fault smile. He wasn't buying it. He was just glaring. And glaring. And did I mention glaring.

And Justin was in the doorway staring. And here's the weird thing. He winked and me and mouthed. "I don't like pillow fights Alex" and smirked and walked off. All that was left on my face was a confused expression saying. WTF.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!! (: How did you like it? Its my first Jalex!! This is going to be in more then 1 chapter! Please Read and Review! ****The support really helps!**

**~Linds**


	2. Beds, Breaking Hearts, and Bruising

In A Heartbeat

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

As I went to bed there was a knock at my door. "Mom? Dad?" I said groggily. I turn on my small dim light on my nightstand.

"Alex shh Its me." Justin replied in a hushed tone. I rolled my eyes. "You already gave me flying lessons last time I was in here what do you want now?" I said and groaned lightly. I hear a creak. It was from my mom and dad's room! There going to check on me. "Justin its Dad coming! Get out of here!" I yell a little to loudly.

"Justin's in your room?!" Dad yells. "What's going on in there?!" he yells louder and comes faster down the hall. I groan, My dad didn't actually think I WOULD do something with…my BROTHER??!! Ew. Justin was under my bed. My dad walked in. I smiled my fake innocent smile. "Hello Daddykins. Why are you up so late?" I smiled fakely again. He glared.

"Alex Roxanne Russo did I hear you say Justin was in here?" He said and looked at me sternly. "Psh Psh Naw." I look at him. He aint buying it. "Psh Justin in here?? NAW." My dad just raised his eyebrows. "Psh..I mean psh com'on know." I said and laughed nervously. "Ahh what the hay Im tired I'll believe you." I was shocked. "You will?" I said like I wasn't meaning it. "I uhh mean..YOU WILL!!" I said and smiled again. He cocked his head at me confused. I sighed in relief as he left. "Justin get out from under my bed know." I said and looked under my bed seeing Justin asleep. I groaned.

"Not Again!" I said and hit my head as I come out from under my bed. I see Justin. I lightly scream. He covers my mouth and smiles. "Remember that charm we learned yesterday? Marietta Animata Grande? I groan. "Justttiinn…What do you want??" I say again. "I wanted to tell you something" I flick him. "Oww What the heck was that for?" He said and wimpily rubbed his eye. "For being an idiot!" I yell. I get in bed and turn off my light. He turns it back on. "Let me tell you." "hmm let me think… NO." I say and turn off my light again. He turns it on. I pull my covers over my head. "I said. N.O" I say put my pillow over my head.

"Alex. This is important.." Justin says lightly. I sigh and get up. "Yes brother who I dearly love and hate at the moment?" he hugs me. My face was like huh? "Why are you hugging me for no reason?!" I laugh. "Because…listen….Im going to a party tonight with some friends…and….well….I need you to cover for me…." I was stunned. Justin party in the same sentence Nuh Uh. "Wait…what kind of a party?" I said trying not to sound more concerned then I actually was. He smiled lightly. "No kind of party a little Sophomore should know about…" he said. I'm sure I looked worried cause his expression changed quickly. "Alex listen…you were always the one telling me I needed to have more fun in life." He said and threw his arms in the air. I bite my lip. This wasn't exactly how I pictured it… I thought to myself. "B-But…please…don't go." I said. I didn't know where these words were coming from but they just started to pour out. "Im going to go Alex and that's final." He said with a tone of bitterness in his voice. Then I said something…I knew I shouldn't of. Something I knew one day I would regret. "Fine leave. I don't care what you do with yourself anymore. Get drunk and get high. I don't care anymore. Its not my life im ruining. And I don't care about you anymore Justin." I said and turned away from him. He didn't say anything to me. He just began to walk out the door. I could feel the tears in my eyes. They started falling one by one by one. I ran to the door before it could slam. But it was to late…He was gone…and it was all my fault.

a/n: I'm not gonna leave you hangin!! (: consider this next part a gift from boring life :-p

I thrusted open the door. I didn't care if my parents heard me. I ran outside and saw Justin walking over to a car. "Justin!" I yell. He seemed to of heard me. Then I saw it. The lights coming faster then I saw them. I hear a crash and before I knew what was happening Justin was on the ground motionless. And the only thing I could possibly say was… "I'm….sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that is where I leave you (: Im sorry I made a cliffy!! I promise I'll update soon with a LONG chapter! ****J**** the more reviews I get the faster I update ;)**

**~Linds**


	3. Forgiven or Forgotten

In A Heartbeat

Chapter 3

Justin's POV

It was dark. I couldn't hear anything. I heard a faint scream. I couldn't make out who it was. I felt a slight brush on my wrist and a hand supporting my head. I heard them yelling…I couldn't say anything. My lips wouldn't move. My nerves didn't feel. I couldn't be dead…I hoped…. I finally got the strength to move. I opened my eyes. I saw a young girl. Maybe 16. She looked like her eyes were filled with tears.

"Justin!" She yelled and hugged me. Why she was hugging me I don't really know.

"Um Why are you hugging me? I don't know you…a-and how do you know my name??" I said to her and gave her a slightly confused look. She looked really sad and frightened and I had no idea why.

"J-Justin…It's…me…A-Alex…a-and…I know you…f-from…" She said but didn't fish before she began to cry. Why is she crying!? I didn't even say anything to her that bad!

"Why are you crying?" I ask her softly. She just looked at me and bit her lip. She kept on repeating this.

"Its my fault. It's my fault." Over and over again. She looked scared. She was rocking back and forth and holding onto her knees. I couldn't do anything for her cause I had NO Clue what to do!? I placed my hand on her knee.

"You really need to calm down. This wasn't your fault…" I said to her. She looked directly into my eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful…and I knew them somehow…I didn't know where from…It made me annoyed.

"Who are you….uh Alex?" I said trying to make her calm down slightly. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I just ruined your life." She said and placed her head on her knees. I sighed lightly.

"Alex…this probably isn't your fault…I just know we should get out of the street before we get attacked by rabid road kill." I said and slightly smiled at her. She giggled lightly. She helped me up. I realized she was slightly shorter then me. And She was…very….very….pretty. ((**A/N: uh oh xD)) **No, no Justin you just met her you cant like her. I sighed.

"Is something wrong Justin?" She asked me and looked at me weirdly. I shook my head.

"I'm fine thanks for asking…" I said not so sure of myself.

"Well I should take you home…." Alex said then sighed. I looked at her weirdly.

"You mean _**your**_ home?" I said correcting her. She sighed at me. I saw her eyes begin to fill with tears. Whenever I brought up family or not knowing who she is she just breaks down. I have to ask her what's wrong.

"N-No Justin. I mean _**OUR **_home." Alex said and turned toward me.

"Look I'll tell you when we get home okay Just?" She said giving me a nickname I've heard somewhere. A movie? Nah.. It does sound familiar though.

"Okay?" I say confused. I'll figure it out later. I hoped.

Alex's POV

Icantbelievethisishappeningtome! I groan lightly. Justin turns toward me. I shake my head as to say It was nothing. I made my own brother forgot ME! I don't know how Mom and Dad were going to take this. It wont be good. I'll tell yah that much. I just remembered the other part that I haven't told him yet. The part that made my feet suddenly go numb and my heart to skip a beat. I haven't told him that he is my brother. I swallowed dryly. I move my shirt collar. I'm starting to get sweaty and nervous. We're walking into the house. I have to be quiet. I hear Squeaky Steve the floorboard in our living room squeak.

"Dang it." I say lightly under my breath. Justin starts to say something but I cut him off. I hear foot steps. Shiz, Shiz, Shiz, Dad is coming and I have no reason for Justin not to know his own parents! Shiz, Shiz, Shizfizz! What the heck am I going to do?!

"Justin lay on the couch and shut up!" I say loudly enough for him to hear. I turn on the TV fast. I lay next to Justin and pretend to be asleep. I pray this works. I hear dad walk in. Justin must've had his eyes open cause he stared at him.

"Justin? What are you and Alex doing here?" He said confused and a little concerned.

"Ohh u-uhm we were just y-yah know….watching uhh a movie!" Justin said. I opened my eyes and saw a commercial for tomato soup. Nice one Justin.

"Itsonacommercial." Justin said thinking fast. Nice save Justin. I thought to myself. Dad was glaring at him. For some weird reason lately Dad has been thinking me and Justin have been doing some non- brotherly sister things. I mean com'on! We never have even thought about that….I mean I'll admit Justin is cute. HOLY CRAP! I didn't just say that. I didn't just say that. I didn't just say THAT JUSTIN MY FREAKING BROTHER IS CUTE! I feel queasy. I hear dad leave. I wipe my forehead. The sweat that was there was know on my hand. I wipe it on Justin as a habit. I blush.

"Sorry." I said and got up.

"Ohh its okay. I like having sweat stains on. It makes me look manly" He said and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. Then he looked at me seriously.

"Okay…know tell me Alex…what is going on?" He said and looked at me deeply.

I swallow hardly.

"W-Well…Uh…" I say and look around.

"Who wants cinnamon buns?!" I say and try and change the subject. I run to the kitchen and open the fridge door. He shuts it before I could get anything. He looked at me with a tell-me-know-or-else-ill-give-you-the-puppy-dog-face-look. I groaned.

"Justin…I don't want to tell you." I thought about this. I could tell him I was just from school. For know at least. We were best friends. Yeah….that'll work…for know.

"Alex…pleeeeeease tell me." He said and gave me the dreaded puppy dog face. I groaned.

"Fine." I stuck my tongue out. "Were best friends (:" I say and smile sweetly and fake. He looked like he was buying it. He looked at me and stared at me. I wasn't used to undergoing pressure. I started to feel sweat coming on my palms. I swallowed sharply.

"Mmhm…are you sure about that Alex?" He said and crossed his arms. He looked around at the family photo's around the house. There was one of me and him. He had his arms around my neck and I was laughing. It was from about 1 month ago. He was figuring it out. I couldn't just lie to him like this know…I came to far. Its too late. I have to tell him…

"Admit It Alex." He said smiling already knowing.

I groaned. I couldn't lie anymore since he knew. I didn't know what else to do. I started drumming my fingers on my arm.

"Admit it Alex you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend!" Justin said smirking. My eyes went wide. My heart pounded and my whole body started sweating. Okay So he wasn't thinking what I was thinking. But it didn't help at all when he began to lean into me and closed his eyes. This was not going to end well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohh did I leave you a cliffy again??(:**

**I'm sozz (: Its just my job. I need 4 more reviews before the next chapter comes up!! So Tell your friends. Your dogs and cats. Your aunts and uncles. And any Jalex lover (: lolz latah.**

**~Linds**


	4. My Brother Thinks I'm His Girlfriend

Omg I am soo sorry i havent updated!! Please stay with this story! (: i hope you like this chapter! Next one comes when i get at LEAST 13 reviews.

--------------------------------------------------

In A Heartbeat

Chapter 4

My Brother Thinks I'm His Girlfriend Shhyeah This Isn't Weird

Alex's POV

Justin was leaning in to kiss me. Oh Crap JUSTIN was leaning in to kiss me! I tried not to panic. It wasn't everyday your own BROTHER tries to kiss you! I had to push him away. He looked confused.

"Justin...listen..." I started. He put his finger on my mouth. I put on a 'you have to be kidding me' look.

Shh...Alex don't speak. Just let me do the kissing." He says with a French accent. He leans in again.

"Justin!" I say causing him to stop. I sighed lightly. I moved some hair out of my face.

"Its time...I told you...well...the truth..." I said and folded my arms together.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising one eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh. He smirked. I wasn't helping the situation. I stopped smiling. He sighed. He put his hands in his lap and laid back in the couch.

"Okay Alex...tell me the "truth"." he said putting air quotes around truth.

"Okay...well..." I started. This is going to be harder then I thought. Justin moved his hands as to tell me to get it over with.

"Well...here's the truth Justin...I'm not sure how your going to take it..."

I start again. He nodded and took my hands.

"I'm ready for whatever your about to tell me Alex." He said and looked directly into my eyes. I shook my head.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry." he said and took his hands away. I saw a slight blush. My muscles in my jaw tightened. He likes me. He wouldn't blush if he KNEW he was my brother. I cant tell him know! I have to get a boyfriend. Or a guy friend or something that'll scare him off. I sigh. None of these idea will work. I have to do it. I have to tell him a lie. I have to tell him what he wants to hear. I groan and face my poison.

"Justin...the truth is you and me are dating but were taking it slow." I say really fast. And bite my tongue the second I stop. He smiles at me. He is just staring at me. I don't like being stared at.

"Justin can you not stare at me like that please?" I say trying to make the situation less weird then this already is.

"Sure." he says and turns to look away. I notice he's looking at the TV. I try to lighten up the mood by turning it onto Lady and The Tramp. I sigh out of relief. Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought. I just have to act like the most worst, disgusting girlfriend ever. I make a face. This will be tough. I giggle. If my head didn't get bigger yet it should've.

I lay on the couch as far away as possible from Justin.

Justin's POV

Im gonna make a move on her. I don't want to scare her off. I hope that she doesn't think that I'm a freak. Well I know I am but that's beside the point. I shrug it off. Curse these arguments with myself. I sigh and move closer to Alex. She seems to notice and moves around uncomfortably. I freeze in my tracks. Remember she wants to take it "slow". I mutter a sorry. I move away slightly. She loosens up. I take a deep breath and put my arm around her shoulder. I closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't make me move it. I felt her muscles tighten. As I was about to move my arm I felt her put her head on my shoulder. I smiled lightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Alex's POV

I had to do it. I HAD to lay my head down didn't I?! It was a reflex. I'm used to it. I groan in my head. This wasn't the worst position I could be in. But it wasn't the best either. I noticed a slight movement in the couch. I make a slight face again. He was trying to make another move. Okay it's the arm then I lean on the shoulder (stupidly I might add) then he scoots closer... Check. Then he... Rubs my shoulder? No I wont let that happen not with my brother. NOPE, NOPE. Gone too far.

1 minute later.

I had to say that didn't I?! He's already done that. And its making me drowsy. Oh crap that's the next part isn't it?! When she gets tired and is smiley and crap then you make the second move of tilting her chin up and then kissing her. I make a face. He has his arm tightly around me. I can feel my eyes beginning to close. I suddenly feel his hand on my chin. He's doing it know. Stop him! My inner voice was calling to me. I just couldn't get myself to move. Move idiot! Move! I kept telling myself. But before I knew it my brother. YES my brother was kissing me. And it felt...

Great??!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha Alex is confused!! I hope you liked this chapter!! (: remember i'll update when i get to 13 reviews ;)

~Linds


	5. What Now?

In A Heartbeat

Chapter 5

What Now?

Alex's POV

My brother. YES. My own brother was there kissing me. I didn't move. I didn't shriek. I just let him. My stupid girl instinct made me kiss him back. I will not say if I liked it or not…Even though I totally did. Oh-my-god. I didn't just say that. I hit my head virtually on a table just now. You didn't see. But I did. It's not possible for me to like him is it?

I can't believe just didn't even know what he was doing. Well he somehow did know he was kissing me. He just didn't know it was his sister he was kissing. Something HAD to be done. But why couldn't I get my stupid little girly muscles to move?! Okay…Alex get a grip. Just go with the flow. I stopped kissing him. Justin flinched kinda awkwardly.

"D-did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly looking at me nervously.

"Well…It's just….No.. I did. Me." I said pointing at myself. I took his hands.

"Justin…look. There's something I should tell you." I said and bit my lip. "I'm your sister." I blurted out before I could even think. His expression changed.

"M-my sister?!" He said looking at me blankly.

"Justin… I tried to tell you…I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner." I said lightly. Suddenly he was just staring at me.

"B-but…I can't be…but…If I am…I just need to kiss you one last time.." He said and leaned in for a last kiss. I didn't hesitate this time I leaned forward and kissed him. Suddenly the room was still. And Justin looked directly into my eyes as he was kissing me. He suddenly stopped. He started trembling.

"A-Alex…Wh-why were we kissing?" He said nervously looking away from my eyes.

Suddenly it hit me. He had gotten his memory back.

"Justin…I-I can explain.. I mean you were on the…I mean I was…trying to!" I said struggling to find the right words to tell my brother. He turned away and got up.

"Whatever it was Alex, Were brother and sister and I don't get why you were trying to increase our relationship." He said using his "intellectual" talk. I couldn't fight the urge anymore. Suddenly without warning, I kissed him straight on the mouth. I fell onto the couch when suddenly I heard a floorboard creek and then what I see in the hallway doorway is a shocked Max and a very surprised Mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! :D Thanks for staying with this story! :] I promise it gets better from here! REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED!

-xx-

Linds


	6. Showers, Flowers, And Lotsa Chowder

In A Heartbeat

Chapter 5

Showers, Flowers and Lotsa Chowder

Justin's POV.

Oh my god. Alex kissed me. Oh my god she is a freaking good kisser. Oh my god I can't believe I said that. Oh my god, my Mom and Max just saw her kiss me. Oh god. Oh god.

"H-H-Hey Mommy…" Alex says trembling and trying to force a smile. Alex looks miserable. I hold her hand from behind the couch out of my Mom's and Max's sight. I was trying to help her out. I had to say something.

"I was helping Alex with her kissing….I know that sounds really weird…But she asked me. And I agreed. So if your going to get mad, get mad at me." I said and sighed. I look over at Alex. She mouths 'Thank you.' I smile at her slightly.

Suddenly I realize Mom had her eye patch thing on her eyes and her ear plugs in. and Max was sleep walking. We were good. ..for now anyways.

No POV.

"Justin…I'm sorry. You just…were hit by a car...I think your head. And I…I…I…tried to explain…" Alex said as she lightly had tears come down her face. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay Alex. Just don't cry…It's okay. I forgive you. Don't worry. I'll forget all about this. Were all good."

Alex sighed lightly to herself.

"Okay…I'm going to go take a shower now…?" Alex said and walked away and into the bathroom. She removed her clothing as she stepped into the tub. The water made her feel as if her troubles were washing away. Then it hit her. They weren't! She hated to admit it but, she had feelings for her brother. And she can't go back. Suddenly the water turned automatically cold. She got out of the shower and dried her hair. She noticed the door was open a crack. She also then noticed that a pear of eyes were watching her! Then it REALLY hit her. _Omg its Justin looking at me! _Alex thought.

Justin's POV -

Oh god. I think she saw me. I- I didn't _mean _to - You know! I had to go to the bathroom! I didn't know she wasn't done yet! I slap my head with my hand. I ram into the wall. I suddenly see Alex come out. I hear a muffled gasp followed by a startled Alex running to her room.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" I say and slam my fist into the wall. "This was all going fine until you had to see if she was done."

Alex's POV

I changed into my pj's and sat on my bed as I watched TV. I was trying to avoid what Justin had done. I was trying to not think about it. But lets face it, that was harder then it looked. I hear a knock at my door.

"Yeah Justin?" I say slightly annoyed. I hear him come in.

"Alex…I-..think we need to talk…," He said pausing. I rolled my eyes.

"No really," I say to him and snicker.

"On second thought, Nevermind then," Justin said and walked out.

"Justin! Ugh, wait!" I said but it was too late, he already walked out. I didn't know that Justin was so sensitive. Oh who am I kidding? Yes I did!

_Now what do I do? _I thought to myself. This is not how I planned my Sunday night to go.

I sighed and continued watching tv.

12:00pm Later on, Justin's Room.

Justin's POV,

_What the hell is Alex's problem?! _I thought to myself silently.

I suddenly smiled to myself. If I can make this work, _Hmm I think I can._ I think to myself. I suddenly snapped my fingers and ran to the market. I picked up a dozen roses. Alex's favorite. I made the card out to her with a little message, and put "From your secret admirer" I laughed. That'll get her. I smirked. I left them at the door and rang the doorbell. I ran to the kitchen pretending to make brownies. I dropped the mix onto the ground. I drop to the ground too. I see Alex scurry to get the door. She see's the mix on the ground,

"Have an accident Justin?" she says and rolls her eyes.

"Why yes, I have had an accident." I say separating every word. I have to get better at the lying thing. Alex is way too good at it. She shoots me a "What're you up to?" look. I laugh fakely. She answers the door and see's the flowers.

She smiles as she picks them up.

"Oooh look Justin someone sent me flowers!" She said squealing a little. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh, I wonder who'd send you flowers?" I say and try hard not to burst out laughing. I snicker at myself. Alex was right, I do have a really easy way of being able to laugh. Wow. That's annoying.

She clears her throat, I think she's going to read the card aloud. Good thing I didn't put anything embarrassing.

"Dear Alex, I find you very attractive. I think we should someday meet. I'll watch you from afar until we meet again. I bid you ado." She reads. She looks weirded out. She puts the card on the table.

"Who says I bid you ado?" She says then laughs. "That sounds like something you'd say." She says then laughs. I start to sweat. Then my overactive glands start to act up and I start to cough.

"I'm gonna start making dinner…" I said and fumbled for the handle to the droor. Max, Mom and Dad went out to get some Ice Cream and give Max the "Talk". That's just how they did it for Alex and I. I get out some chowder. Alex comes walking in the kitchen.

"Chowder? Really Justin? I mean even the name sounds disgusting, Chow-der." She says like it's a disease. I laugh hardly and snicker.

"Oh Alex, Intellectual people eat chowder." I say and smirk. She really seems like she's acting like nothing happened. I wonder if she's just acting… or if it really doesn't bother her.

"Then why are you eating it?" She says and smiles evilly. I glare at her. Same old Alex.

I put the chowder in a bowl and start mixing it. Suddenly Alex gets some out of the bowl.

"Oh look at me. I'm intellectual and like eating chow-durr" Alex says and holds it up and throws it at me. It lands onto my face and my brand new shirt.

"Al-ex! This is my new shirt!" I say and smirk as I throw some chowder at her. We begin to get into a huge chowder fight. It gets all over the kitchen and us. Suddenly we hear Mom, Dad and Max come through the door.

"Alex Roxanne Russo! You and Justin clean this up right now!" Dad says and runs into his room. Max just laughs at us and drops his ice cream. His face drops. Mom scolds him in Spanish. She runs to get a towel while Max sneaks away. Me and Alex just laugh. We look directly into each other's eyes. She comes closer to me and kisses me. I didn't know what to say when she was done. But she sure did. She smiled and looked around warily and said,

"I'm beginning to like chowder…"

"Really? Me too." I said then leaned in and kissed her again. Then suddenly before my eyes, A very stunned Harper walks through the door looking more at us two, more then the mess in the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longer chapter for ya? ;] I really liked the ending of this chapter, The chowder part made me happy. I didn't know exactly how to end it so I put Harper in there. ;D Let's hope it makes it better. Please R&R! :D I really appreciate it. The more reviews I get the faster and longer chapters I update! =P

-xx- SimplyKnownAsLinds.

PS, Sorry for not telling you about the name change! :P


End file.
